Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + 8 \times 2) - 5 \times 6 $
Answer: $ = (3 + 16) - 5 \times 6 $ $ = 19 - 5 \times 6 $ $ = 19 - 30 $ $ = -11 $